You & I
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: Chanyeol buta, Tao mengira Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol hanya gara gara harta Chanyeol semata CHANBAEK (GS) BAEKYEOL ! KRISTAO /TAORIS (YAOI)


ChanBaek - You & I

Author : Choi Seung Wook (Parkchanbaek2min)

Cast :  
Park ChanYeol (Namja)  
Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Other Cast : KrisTao (YAOI)

Genre : Romance, Sad.

Rating :21+

Note : ChanBaek (GS), KrisTao (GAY)

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak peduli apa yang akn terjadi, bahkan ketika langit akan runtuh kebawah, aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu pergi.

Kau adalah malaikat dalm hidupku.  
Kau lah sayap ku ketika aku terjatuh, ketika aku lihat di dalam matamu, aku tau semuanya akan berhasil, walau bagaimana pun ! Dan kau selalu disisiku.  
Kesedihanpun akan terasa hilang karena kau ada disini.  
Aku merasa aman ketika tanganmu menggemngam tanganku.

Kau, itulah semua yang aku butuhkan , setiap kali aku merasa terpuruk, kau terbang di bawahku dan bernyanyi untukku, dengan sebuah lagu manis.  
Malam ini tanganku yang berada di hatimu, senyum hangat mu menunjukkan bahwa betapa aku sangat berarti bagimu dari apapun.

Kau dan aku bersama sama , itu benar-benar terasa begitu pas, dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku kapanpun karena aku sangat berharga bagimu.

Kau dan aku bersama-sama , aku tahu aku telah menemukan satu hatiku mengatakan kau tidak akan pernah biarkan bekas luka ku tak tersembuhkan, kau akan selalu menjadi perisai hatiku.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, karena aku percaya pada cinta, setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku tahu tak ada hal yang lebih berharga selain dirimu,  
Aku tahu kau melihat langsung melalui jiwaku, seperti kau telah ada untukku.  
Aku berjanji , aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu Park Chanyeol.  
Setiap kali kau mungkin merasa lemah, bersandarlah padaku dan aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu aku tau kita akan melaluinya, apapun itu dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di dunia ini aku akan tetap memelukmu dalam pelukanku, kau adalah satu satunya dan aku akan kesana untukmu selamanya, saranghae Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun, ya, yeoja manis mungil berambut coklat panjang gelombang di padu dengan bando yang senada dengan dress yang ia kenakan yaitu berwarna putih sungguh anggun yeoja manis itu.  
dengan bibir mungil merah natural nya yang begitu menjadi candu untuk di kecup, mata sipit yang begitu polos dan menyinarkan kebahagian dan senyuman, dengan tubuh tinggi yang tidak semampainya membuatnya semakin cute.  
Baekhyun bersenandung kecil dengan bibir mungilnya, tersenyum saat berhenti di depan rumah mewah nan elegant, kemudian tangan mungilnya yeoja manis itu mengetuk pintu mewah itu.

Cklek

''eh baekhyun noona?''

''ne tao- ah? Apa ada chanyeollie?''

''ne , dia diatas , silahkan masuk noona''

''gamsahamida''

Setelah menunduk memberi salam , kaki mungilnya berjalan melewati tangga menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju ke suatu kamar.

''siapa itu baby?''tanya seorang namja tampan tinggi berambut pirang memeluk pinggang namja yang bernama Tao tadi, jangan heran kalau mereka sesama jenis bisa berhubungan, karena itulah takdir.

''hm yeoja chingunya chanyeol hyung''jawab tao dan membuka sedikit bibirnya saat bibir dan lidah sang namja bernama kris itu akan memasuki mulutnya, ok tinggalkan sejenak pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini, kita perhatikan yeoja manis bernama byun baekhyun tadi.

Cklek

Tangan lentik yeoja manis itu membuka pelan pintu kamar pelan, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju namja yang sedang duduk menatap ke arah jendela, baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengan nya di leher kokoh sang namja tampan.

''yeollieee''bisik baekhyun lembut, tangan namja tampan itu mengusap lembut dan mengecup lengan kurus sang yeoja.

''apa yeollie sudah makan dan minum obat eum?''tanya baekhyun lembut dan beranjak ke hadapan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

''sudah''jawab chanyeol pelan, tangan nya meraba raba untuk menggapai wajah cantik baekhyun, baekhyun yang mengerti segera menyambut tangan chanyeol dan mengusapkan tangan itu di pipi chubbynya.

''baekkie apa sudah makan eum? Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau sakit sayang''ujar chanyeol lembut dan mengusap pelan pipi putih nan gembil itu sayang.

''sudah kok''ujar baekhyun tersenyum walaupun dia tau chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman manisnya, ya ! Namja tampan yang mempunyai tinggi rata rata itu ternyata dia tidak bisa melihat atau bisa di sebut buta, tapi itu bukan lah penghalang bagi baekhyun untuk mencintai namja bernama chanyeol ini, karena baekhyun sangat mencintai chanyeol apa ada nya.

''apa kau tidak malu mempunyai namja buta sepertiku?''

''yeolli tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, bukan kah yeollie sudah tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu yeollie, aku tidak peduli mau kau buta atau bisu yang penting aku mencintai park chanyeol hanya park chanyeol''terang baekhyun lembut dan mengusap rahang tegas chanyeol.

''tapi, aku buta, aku tidak bisa menjagamu baekkie, aku hanya bisa duduk disini, aku ..bagaimana aku bisa''

''stttt...yeollie...dengar, dengan yeollie ada selalu untukku, itu sudah sangat mebahagiakan ku yeollie, please jangan bahas lagi, karena aku tidak ingin kita berdebat karena ini hm''lembut baekhyun pelan.

''terima kasih''bisik chanyeol pelan, baekhyun tersenyum manis dan duduk di samping chanyeol lalu memeluk pinggang chanyeol dengan wajah bersandar didada bidang sang namja, chanyeol membalas pelukan baekhyun dan mengusap surai panjang baekhyun, membuat baekhyun nyaman dan mengerat kan pelukannya.

Tao, namja manis itu tersenyum miris melihat adegan sang kakak dengan baekhyun, dan menutup pelan pintu kamar tersebut.  
Mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di matanya.

''cinta memang tak harus memiliki''lirihnya, ne huang zi tao , namja tinggi yang mempunyai paras manis itu sedikit menaruh hati akan baekhyun, dia tau ini salah, tapi bagaimana lagi, wajarkan kalau lelaki mencintai perempuan, tapi masalah nya bagaimana dengan namjachingunya yang bernama kris?  
Kris tidak peduli apa kata orang tentang dirinya yang menyimpang, dia sangat mencintai Tao, namja manis yang membuatnya buta akan segalanya, kalau tidak percaya bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalian sediakan didepan kris yeoja sexy berpantat bohai, dan aku akan membawa tao, dijamin 100 persen namja menyimpang itu pasti akan memilih hUang zi tao, karena hanya namja itu yang bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu luluh dan bertekuk lutut tentunya cih !

tao berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar sang kakak, kris menarik lengan tao menuju belakang lemari hias dan mengurung namja manis itu dengan ke dua tangan nya, tao menunduk , dia tidak berani menatap wajah kris.

''wae eum''tanya kris pelan dan menundukkan atau lebih tepatnya mensejajarkan wajah nya ke wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai, hanya dua jari jarak di antara mereka, bergerak sedikit maka bibir itu akan saling bertemu.

''wae, apa kau mencintai yeoja itu eum?''tanya kris pelan namun ada tersirat cemburu, kecewa, marah di nada perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir namja blasteran kanada itu.

''jawab aku ! Kenapa kau diam?''tanya kris pelan namun tajam, bahkan saat kris berbicara bibir mereka sedikit bergesakan.  
tao memalingkan wajah nya kekiri, kris menutup matanya menahan emosi cemburu yang mengaduk rata di dalam hatinya, apakah namja manis ini tidak tau kalau kris begitu mencintainya eoh?

Kris menarik dagu tao berhadapan dengan wajah tampannya.  
Lalu melumat paksa bibir manis berbentuk bibir kucing itu , tao hanya pasrah saat kris melakukan apapun dengan tubuhnya, toh kris yang namja pertama yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat namja tampan yang masih betah menghadap jendela itu, matanya indah, bola mata hitam pekat yang sungguh sangat membuatnya semakin tampan, tapi disitu hanya ada kehampaan, semua orang pasti mengira namja itu tidak buta karena dia memang seperti orang yang sehat sehat saja, tapi apa ? ternyata di mata indah itu hanya ada ke galapan.  
Baekhyun mengecup pelan rahang tegas chanyeol dengan bibir mungilnya dan naik menuju dagu kemudian berakhir di bibir chanyeol, melumat lembut bibir lembut itu pelan, chanyeol membalas lumatan baekhyun dan menutup matanya merasakan setiap inci manisnya bibir yeoja nya, tangan chanyeol yang memeluk pundak baekhyun menjadi menarik baekhyun lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya, chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam lumatan lumatannya, baekhyun mengerang dan tangan kiri nya meremas kemeja yang chanyeol kenakan sedangkan tangan kanan nya meremas rambut pirang chanyeol menahan sensasi sensasi yang chanyeol berikan terhadap tubuhnya, chanyeol menarik lidah baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan menelan saliva baekhyun dengan lembut begitu pun baekhyun, gigi mereka saling bertemu saat ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan dada mereka yang saling menempel satu sama lain, chanyeol dan baekhyun memutuskan bibir mereka saat pernafasan mereka benar benar membutuhkan pasokan oxigen, hanya benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan antara dua bibir itu, chanyeol menarik pelan leher baekhyun dan kembali melumat bibir manis baekhyun yang sangat membuatnya kecanduan, dengan perlahan kaki kanan baekhyun naik ke paha chanyeol sehingga mengekpos paha putihnya dengan dres sedikit tertarik ke atas, disusul dingan kaki kiri baekhyun sehingga badannya kini berpindah menjadi di pangkuan chanyeol , chanyeol menarik bottom baekhyun mendekat lebih dalam ke tubuhnya, sehingga area bawah baekhyun bisa merasakan area bawah chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit menegang, baekhyun meremas pelan telinga dan naik keatas rambut chanyeol menahan sensasi saat tubuh bagian bawah mereka bersentuh dalam walaupun hanya di batasi celana chanyeol tapi itu sungguh menjadi sengatan sengatan ditubuh mereka.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol melepas pelan dengan lembut tautan bibir mereka, jarak diantara mereka hanya 3 jari, saling menghirup nafas karena hot kiss yang mereka lakukan tadi, diam kemudian terkekeh bersama, dengan canggung baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuan chanyeol.

''yeollie''bisik baekhyun lembut kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang chanyeol, bibir manis itu tersenyum saat mendengar detakan chanyeol yang berdetak kencang, sama dengan jantungnya yang berdetak serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

''eum?''respon chanyeol pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala baekhyun.

''anio''kekeh baekhyun.

''yeollie aku pulang dulu ne, hari sudah hampir gelap, yeollie juga harus istirahat''ujar baekhyun mengusap pelan jari jemari chanyeol yang menaut di jemari mungilnya, chanyeol mengangguk, baekhyun menuntun chanyeol menuju ranjang besar chanyeol.

''aku pulang dulu ne''bisik baekhyun dan mengecup pelan bibir namja tampan itu,

''ne hati hati di jalan''ujar chanyeol pelan.

''ne''

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah besar milik chanyeol.

Sepenggal kisah dari Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah anak dari Park Joon Myun dan Park Yi Xing, tapi Joon Myun dan sang istri Yi Xing meninggal saat kecelakaan sebuah pesawat di tahun 2010 mereka meninggal dunia, Chanyeol selamat dari kecelakaan itu, tapi akibat kecalakaan itu melukai penglihatan nya dan mengakibat kan namja tampan itu menjadi buta, Park Zi Tao adalah adik dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah tau kalau adik manisnya itu menyimpang dalam masalah percintaan karena seseoarang wanita yang pernah menghianatinya, atau bisa di bilang dia trauma dengan yang namanya wanita, tapi expresi tao saat melihat baekhyun itu sangat berbeda, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ada rasa ingin memiliki saat melihat wajah cantik baekhyun tapi dia juga mencintai namja tampannya yang selalu setia dengannya bernama Wu Yi Fan namja kaya blasteran Kanada.  
Ke dua orang tua mereka meninggallkan mereka dengan harta yang berlimpah, tao dan chanyeol mempercayai Chen dan Xiumin adik dari orang tuanya mengelola perusahaan itu.  
Tao pernah mengira baekhyun mencintai kakak nya hanya karena harta, tapi pemikirannya salah, ternyata baekhyun sangat mencintai kakaknya, sempat tao berfikir dia ingin membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol bertengkar dan putus, tapi namjanya yang bernama Kris itu pasti tau, dia akan melakukan apapun jika siapa saja berani merebut Tao darinya, termasuk Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol, maka dari itu Tao tidak ingin mencari resiko dan dia terus berusaha melupakan baekhyun dan menatap namja yang sangat mencintainya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju keluar.

''noona mau pulang?''

''eh? Tao, ne''

''mau aku antar?''tawar tao, kris segera menggandeng tangan tao.

''bukannya kita mau pergi baby?''tanya kris dan segera membawa tao masuk ke kamar tamu, baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

.

''hm, kris, aku bosan''manja tao dan duduk dipangkuan kris yang masih sibuk dengan file-filenya, yup ! Sekarang tao berada di perusahaan kris, kris tersenyum dan menutup semua filenya.

''kajja baby''ajak kris dan mencium pelan bibir tao lembut.  
mereka berjalan menuju mobil sport kris, kris selalu mengutamakan tao, dia merelakan kerjanya di nomor duakan, hanya untuk seorang namja manis ini.

''kris eumhhh kalau ahh kau menciumku terus kapan jalan nyaa hmmmmmm''desah tao saat kris menghisap dan menjilat lehernya.

''ne baby''bisik kris kemudian melumat pelan bibir yang membuatnya candu itu pelan lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Setelah sampai di tempat mall terbesar yang ada di Seoul itu, kris menggandeng tangan tao masuk dan mulai memanjakan namja manis nya ini.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sluet yeoja yang ia kenal, bukannya itu baekhyun noona fikir tao, tao membelaakan matanya saat baekhyun dan seorang namja yang lumayan tampan dan cantik sedang berpelukan di tempat umum, kris mengikuti arah penglihatan tao.

''kita pulang''ujar tao datar, kris menatap namja manisnya heran.

''wae baby?''

''aku mau kita pulang baby''ujar tao kesal.

''tap kan kit-''

Tao mencium bibir kris, setelah melumat pelan kris, tao menatapnya dan di angguki oleh kris.

.

Tao segera berlari menuju kamar chanyeol.

Brak

Tao membuka kasar pintu mewah itu membuat chanyeol terkaget.

''hyung'' ujar tao mulai mendekati chanyeol.

''ne?''

''kau harus putuskan yeoja yang bernama baekhyun itu !''

''eh? Kenapa tao?''

''DIA HANYA MENGINGINKAN HARTA KITA HYUNG ! TADI AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN NAMJA LAIN DAN MEREKA BERPELUKAN DI TEMPAT UMUM !''teriak tao emosi.  
Chanyeol hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

''hyung''lirih tao.

''keluarlah aku ingin sendiri''lirih chanyeol, tao yang mengerti dan meninggalkan sang hyung.  
Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris.  
''apa benar itu baekhyun-ah''lirih chanyeol pelan.

.

Ckelek

Dengan pelan baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol.

''yeollie''ujar baekhyun lembut.

''jangan mendekat''ujar chanyeol datar membuat baekhyun terkejut dengan perubahan sifat chanyeol.

''yeollie kenapa?''tanya baekhyun heran.

''keluarlah''ujar chanyeol dingin dan datar.

''yeo-''

''KELUARLAH !''bentak chanyeol emosi, baekhyun di buatnya terkejut , baekhyun berusaha tenang menghadapi emosi chanyeol yang memang sedang labil.

''Park Chanyeol ! Ada apa denganmu ! Kalau kau tidak memberi tahuku apa salahku, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti dan tiba tiba kau marah denganku''ujar baekhyun kesal.

''sudah lah ! Aku memang namja yang cacat ! Lebih baik kita putus !''ujar chanyeol tegas, baekhyun terkejut wajah nya mulai memerah menahan airmata yang akan jatuh dari kelopak mata indahnya, oh ayolah mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun, mana mungkin putus di tengah jalan begini?

''chanyeolliee ku mohon beri tahu aku, ada apa dengan mu? Apa aku berbuat salah huks, aku belum siap putus dari mu yeollie''

''kau belum siap putus dari hartaku atau apa?''tanya chanyeol dan itu membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget.

Plak

Baekhyun menampar keras pipi chanyeol.

''PARK CHANYEOL ! AKU MENCINTAIMU APA ADANYA BUKAN KARENA HARTAMU !''teriak baekhyun kesal menumpahkan emosinya, betapa sakit nya hati yeoja mungil itu saat perkataan kasar dari sang namja yang di cintainya.

''lalu siapa laki laki yang memelukmu di mall itu?''tanya chanyeol datar.

''itu hanya sepupuku bernama lee taemin, dia memelukku karena aku telah memberikannya hadiah sebuah boneka saking senang nya dia makanya dia reflex memelukku''terang baekhyun pelan.

''ck''

''DEMI TUHAN CHANYEOLLIEE''ujar baekhyun.

''aku tidak percaya kau benar benar mencintaiku baekhyun-ah, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, kau harus mencari pendamping yang tepat untuk masa depanmu bukan namja buta sepertiku''lirih chanyeol pelan, baekhyun segera memeluk chanyeol dan menangis sejadi jadinya di dada bidang chanyeol.

''huks huks andwe huks, aku mencintaimu yeollie ku mohon jangan berfikiran seperti itu''isak baekhyun, chanyeol hanya diam mendengar kata kata serta isakan dari yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

''yeollie huks jebal...demi tuhan ...huks aku mencintaimu yeolliee huks''isak baekhyun pilu, yeoja mungil itu belum siap untuk berpisah dengan namja nya.

''ne baby, uljima''bisik chanyeol lembut dan memeluk baekhyun erat, menyandarkan kepala yeoja itu di dada bidangnya.

''yeollie jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ne ,jebal''

''ne maafkan aku baby''bisik chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan chanyeol kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka, chanyeol mulai melumat bibir mungil itu pelan, dengan pose baekhyun menghisap bibir bawah chanyeol dan chanyeol menghisap bibir atas baekhyun, chanyeol menarik lebih dalam lagi tubuh baekhyun dan memindahkan tubuh yeoja mungil itu ke pangkuannya, bibir mereka kembali saling melumat dan mengecap rasa manis masing masing, baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol yang ada di tekuknya menuju ke arah breastnya, dan meletakkan tangan chanyeol di breastnya, chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka.

''aku akan membuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu yeollie, lakukanlan''bisk baekhyun lembut, chanyeol kembali melumat bibir baekhyun dengan tangan mulai meremas breast kiri baekhyun, baekhyun sedikit membusungkan dadanya saat remasan chanyeol mulai sedikit kasar dan itu membuat sengatan listrik di tubuh mungilnya, tangan mungil baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja baju chanyeol, setelah terlepas semua, baekhyun menyingkirkan kemeja itu dan tangan mungilnya menelusuri perut sixpack chanyeol , baekhyun mengehentikan aktifitas mereka.

Kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuh chanyeol, membuat chanyeol keheranan, baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya secara perlahan, sehingga sekarang tubuh mungil nan langsing itu menjadi naked, baekhyun kembali duduk di pangkuang chanyeol dengan kaki mengalung di pinggang chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh polos baekhyun dengan tangannya.

''kau telanjang?''

''ne''bisik baekhyun dan melumat leher tegas chanyeol.  
Kemudian baekhyun kembali melumat bibir chanyeol, dan menuntun tangan chanyeol menuju ke arah dua gunung yang tak bertulang miliknya, dengan perlahan tangan chanyeol meremas ke dua breast baekhyun, chanyeol menarik dan menghisap lidah baekhyun dengan panas.

Baekhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka dan beranjak dari pangkuan chanyeol, baekhyun melepas pelan celana chanyeol dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, yeoja mungil itu terperangah melihat milik chanyeol yang begitu besar sedang mengacung tegak di depan wajahnya, membuat rona merah menjalar di dekitar wajah manisnya, dengan perlahan lidah baekhyun menjilat batang tegak itu pelan.

''eumhhhh baekkieee''desah chanyeol dengan suara bassnya saat baekhyun memasukkan junior besar itu kedalam mulut mungilnya dan menghisap benda itu.

''eumhhhh baekhyunnnieeeeee''erang chanyeol saat dia memuncratkan cairan putih di dalam mulut mungil baekhyun, baekhyun menyemburkan cairan itu di sekitar junior chanyeol dan meratakan cairan itu di sekitar junior besar milik chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya.

dengan perlahan namun pasti baekhyun merangkak kepangkuan chanyeol dan memandang chanyeol.

''yeollie kau yang pertama menyentuh tubuhku''bisik baekhyun lembut.

''saranghae''bisik chanyeol pelan, baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium kilas bibir chanyeol.  
Tangan mungil itu mengarahkan junior besar chanyeol ke arah lubang vaginanya, dengan pelan baekhyun memasukkan pelan junior itu dengan chanyeol memegang pinggang baekhyun.

''argghhhh''ringis baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang luar biasa di daerah bawahnya , air matanya mengalir menahan perih di bagian bawahnya, tangan kiri chanyeol menarik tekuk baekhyun dan melumat panas bibir baekhyun, baekhyun membalas lumatanya kasar dari chanyeol dengan suara kecipak kas orang berciumana mendominasi ruangan mewah itu.  
Dengan perlahan tapi pasti baekhyun menurunkan pinggangnya.

Jleb

''eumhhhhhhh''desah dan ringis baekhyun saat junior yang super besar itu masuk kedalam lubang kecilnya.

''eumhh kau sempit baby''bisik chanyeol pelan, darah sudah keluar dari lubang itu dan memuntahkan mengenai perut chanyeol serta paha baekhyun.

''terima kasih baby, kau memberikan milikmu untukku''bisik chanyeol pelan, baekhyun mengangguk di dada chanyeol, membiarkan lubang nya beradaptasi dengan milik chanyeol  
yang panjang dan besar itu.

baekhyun mulai menggerakan naik turun tubuhnya dengan di bantu oleh chanyeol.

''ohhhh...ahhhhh...ahhh...ahhh...yeollieee...your duck so big...eumhhhhhh''desah baekhyun saat junior itu menghantam titik sensitive nya.

''eumhhhh baekkieee'desah chanyeol, tangan kanan chanyeol meraba tubuh baekhyun mencari breast baekhyun, baekhyun yang mengerti dan menghadapkan breastnya ke mulut chanyeol, dengan kasar chanyeol menghisap breast itu layaknya seorang bayi ke hausan.

''ah ohhhhh...yeolliee...chanyeollieee oh oh...eumhhh ah...ah,...''desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menggigit putingnya dan tangan kanan nya yang menaik kan pinggang baekhyun lebih dalam.

Sret  
Bles  
Sret

''ahhh ahhh..yeollieee eummhhhhh''desah baekhyun terus dan menarik dalam kepala chanyeol ke dalam breast montok nya, merasakan sensasi saat chanyeol menghisap ganas breastnya layaknya seorang bayi.

''ah oh...ahhhh ahhhh eumhhh your duck so big yeollieee eumhhh ahhh''desah baekhyun keras terus menghantam lubang nya ke junior big chanyeol.

''ahhhhhhhhh''desah mereka berdua saat mencapai titik puncaknya.

Chanyeol menarik pelan breast itu dengan bibirnya dan melepas dari mulutnya, baekhyun menghisap bibir bawah chanyeol begitupun dengan chanyeol menghisap pelan bibir atas baekhyun.

''gomawo nae sarang''bisik chanyeol.

''cheonma, aku lelah yeollie''bisik baekhyun.

''kajja kita pindah ke ranjang''bisik chanyeol, dengan perlahan baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari junior chanyeo pelan.  
Dan menuntun pelan chanyeol menuju ranjang, baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di area bawahnya.

baekhyun menarik selimut guna menutup tubuh naked keduanya.

''baby apa sakit?''tanya chanyeol kawatir dan tangan nya meraba bagian bawah baekhyun lembut.

''ani yeollie gwancana''bisik baekhyun pelan dan mendesah pelan saat tangan nakal chanyeol bermain di area vaginanya.

''ahhh yeollieee...eummm lepas...nanti kita lanjutkan lagi''bisik baekhyun dan mencium pelan bibir chanyeol.

''ne baby, gomawo''bisik chanyeol dan memeluk baekhyun.

TBC

Bagaimana reader deul? Bisa beri saya ide untuk kelanjutannya? Apa chanyeol di operasii saja biar bisa melihat? Atau bagaimana?

Coment, ini ff akan lanjut tergantung coment


End file.
